Dwadzieścia jeden dni
by useernamee
Summary: Severus z reguły nie przepada za wszystkim co żyje, jednak nikt nie działa mu na nerwy tak jak pewna mała Krukonka. Tak głupie, że prawie parodia. :) Severus/Luna i trochę innych shipów. Mogą pojawiać się błędy, ponieważ nie znalazłam bety. Opowiadanie niekanoniczne :)
1. Chapter 1

Dwadzieścia jeden dni

Rozdział I

-Profesorze Snape - zagadnęła melodyjnym głosem Luna.

-Tak panno Lovegood? Czego tym razem pani nie rozumie? - oczy Mistrza były jeszcze czarniejsze niż zwykle.

-Warzymy eliksir wielosokowy - mówiła spokojnie dziewczyna.

Na ustach nauczyciela zatańczył pełen jadu uśmieszek.

-Pięć punktów dla Ravenclawu za spostrzegawczość - rzekł ironicznie nietoperz.

Luna zdała się nie usłyszeć uwagi Snape'a. Uśmiechnęła się grzecznie i kontynuowała swoją teorię.

-I jednym ze składników są muchy siatkoskrzydłe.

Severus nie wiedział do czego zmierzała uczennica. Już chciał wtrącić kolejną zgryźliwą myśl, ale młoda czarownica mówiła dalej.

-Powinny suszyć się równo dwadzieścia jeden dni. Te jeszcze wczoraj były żywe. Chyba jedną z nich nawet spotkałam, kiedy...

-Milcz. Dwadzieścia punktów od Ravenclawu. - Snape przybliżył się do Krukonki tak, że ich nosy dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. - Panno Lovegood uświadamiam panią, że nie mam zamiaru tolerować takiego zachowania. To, że jest pani na szóstym roku nie znaczy, że jest pani mądrzejsza ode mnie. Szlaban do końca tygodnia. Dziś po kolacji stawi się pani w moich lochach - wzrok Luny był nieobecny, ale ta skinęła głową, a uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy. - A teraz żegnam. Eliksir skończycie za dwadzieścia dni.

Gdy Luna szła przez błonia, zauważyła w oddali dwie znajome twarze. Na ławce siedziała profesor McGonagall i Ginny Weasley. Krukonka postanowiła podjeść bliżej. Jak zwykle ucieszyła się na widok plotkujących czarownic i poczęła zastanwiać się o czym mogą rozmawiać. Rozmarzyła się na tyle, że nie zauważyła wystającego z ziemi korzenia i upadła boleśnie na trawę.

Podniosła wzrok i ujrzała czarne patnofle.

-Nie musi pani padać przede mną na twarz panno Lovegood - zaszydził Snape swoim jedwabistym głosem.

-Potknęłam się - dziewczyna mówiła charakterystycznym dla siebie głosem, który usypiał lepiej niż Eliksir Słodkiego Snu.

Nietoperz nawet nie spróbował jej pomóc. Spojrzał na nią wymownie i odchodząc przypomniał jej:

-Dziś. Osiemnasta. Szlaban.

Krukonka wstała z ziemi i otrzepała swój mundurek, po czym uśmiechnięta ruszyła w kierunku przyjaciółki i jej opiekunki. Gdy bliżej przyjrzała się twarzy Gryffonki zauważyła, że ta płacze.

-Ginny, co ci się stało?

-Witaj Luno. Myślę, że to nie jest najlepszy moment na rozmowę. Twoja koleżanka ma zły dzień. Ale skoro już tu jesteś czy mogłabyś znaleźć profesor Sprout i powiedzieć jej, żeby dziś wieczorem stawiła się w moim gabinecie.

-Dobrze. Do zobaczenia - Luna pomachała im i ruszyła wolnym krokiem w stronę szklarni.

Szła spokojnie. Nie zauważyła, że od pewnego czasu śledzi ją dwoje czarnych oczu. Snape szczerze nienawidził Krukonów, a najbardziej z nich wszystkich nienawidził Luny Lovegood. Zawsze próbował zepsuć jej humor, ale nigdy mu nie wychodziło. Był pewien, że któregoś dnia ten głupi uśmieszek spełznie z jej ust.

-Profesor Sprout, profesor McGonagall kazała pani przekazać, iż oczekuje pani wieczorem w jej komnatach.

-Dziękuję ci moje dziecko. Miłego dnia ci życzę.

-Dziękuję i wzajemnie - czarownica uśmiechnęła się i popędziła na kolację.

Gdy wbiegała do zamku w jej głowie pojawiła się nowa myśl. Sprawiła, że wszystkie inne powędrowały w dalekie zakątki jej umysłu. Zaczęła coraz bardziej zwalniać, by móc się zastanowić. Dlaczego Ginny płakała? Czy to przez Harrego, a może coś złego jej się stało? Może któryś z jej braci jest chory?

Zamyśliła się tak bardzo, że nie patrząc gdzie idzie boleśnie uderzyła głową w ścianę.

-Luna! Dziecko drogie! Nic ci nie jest? - Krukonka poczuła, że jakieś ciepłe, delikatne dłonie odwracają jej ciało. Potem usłyszała jęk przerażenia. - Ginny, biegnij do Wielkiej Sali i zawołaj do mnie Poppy!

Ginny skinęła głową i już jej nie było.

-Czy coś jest nie tak? - spytała spokojnie Luna.

-Wiesz moja droga... Masz trochę... Mocno uderzyłaś w ścianę i chyba złamałaś nos, a poza tym krwawisz dość mocno z rany na czole - teraz Luna poznała zatroskany głos Minerwy McGonnagall. - Nie czujesz bólu?

-Nie. Chyba się zamyśliłam - powiedziała dziewczyna, a jej oczy wyrażały czystą, niewinną szczerość.

Nagle drzwi Wielkiej Sali uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę. Panie usłyszały serię soczystych przekleństw i ujrzały naburmuszonego Mistrza Eliksirów. Za nim biegła Pomfrey.

-Luna, dziecko! Co ci się stało?!

-Panna Lovegood uderzyła w ścianę. Profesorze Snape. Czemu zawdzięczamy pańską obecność? - spytała McGonagall z niekrytym zaciekawieniem.

-Ten idiota uparł się, że musi zobaczyć pannę Lovegood z rozbitym nosem. Bezczelny łajdak - warczała Pomfrey między seriami zaklęć uzdrawiających.

Krukonka siedziała przy ścianie. W pewnej chwili poczuła, że zasypia. Zdziwiła się gdy zamiast mieć pod sobą zimną, kiamienną posadzkę poczuła, że obejmują ją ciepłe, ludzkie ramiona. Nie wiedziała przez kogo jest niesiona, ale do jej jeszcze niedawno poszkodowanego nosa dostała się silna woń męskich perfum. Może to był Dumbledore? Albo Hagrid. Tego nie wiedziała.

Krukonka otworzyła oczy. Była w nieznanym jej dotąd pokoju. Chciała przeciągnąć się, ale nie zauważyła, że leży na wąskiej kanapie i sturlała się na podłogę. Teraz znajdowała się na dywanie. Luna wstała i rozejrzała się dokładnie. W pokoju był kominek, miękki, jasny dywan, czarna, skórzana sofa i... Profesor Snape!

-Co pan tu robi? - spytała sennie Luna.

Mistrz Eliksirów oparł się o futrynę drzwi i powiedział zaczepnie:  
-Mieszkam. A ty chyba powinnaś mieć teraz szlaban?

W oczach Luny zamigotały iskierki buntu, ale ta tylko uśmiechnęła się i potulnie spytała:

-Co mam zrobić?

Snape podszedł do barku i nalał sobie do szklanki ognistej whiskey.

-Cóż biorąc pod uwagę, że jest już dość późno, a Minerwa całą drogę truła mi o tym jakim to jestem bezczelnym i okrutnym sukinsynem, dziś postanowiłem ci darować - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów w pewnym sensie zaprzeczając swoim wcześniejszym słowom.

-Dobranoc, profesorze - powiedziała delikatnym jak piórko głosem Luna.

-Komu dobra, temu dobra - warknął Snape i gestem wyprosił Krukonkę z mieszkania.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II

Luna miała ciężką noc. Śniła koszmary jeden, po drugim. W zamglonej przestrzeni wyobraźni Krukonki kryło się wiele przerażających, mrożących krew w żyłach obrazów. Obudziła się z potem na czole. Spojrzała na zegarek. Trzecia nad ranem. Młoda czarownica cicho wstała z łóżka i skierowała się w stronę pokoju wspólnego jej domu. Dziewczyna usiadła na kanapie i poczęła rozmyślać. Dlaczego Ginny, jej rudowłosa przyjaciółka płakała?

Luna nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, po prostu otworzyła drzwi i skierowała się w kierunku dormitorium Gryffonów. Gdyby ktoś ją wtedy zobaczył mógłby uznać, iż lunatykuje. Wyglądała jakby płynęła przez korytarze Hogwartu.

Po kilku minutach znalazła się przed portretem Grubej Damy. Miała dużo szczęścia, gdyż nie spotkała po drodze żadnego nauczyciela ani ducha, a wszystkie obrazy smacznie spały. Gruba Dama była wyraźnie oburzona tym, że Luna miała czelność ją obudzić.

-Hasło - powiedziała portretowa pani po czym ziewnęła przeciągle.

-Szkarłatne pióro - powiedziała czarodziejka, a obraz otworzył się przed nią. Hasło znała, gdyż ostatnio niechcący je podsłyszała.

Krukonka cichutko weszła do salonu Gryffindoru i na palcach skierowała się w kierunku sypialni przyjaciółki. Podeszła do jej łóżka i szepnęła:

-Ginny, obudź się.

Rudowłosa ziewnęła i przetarła oczy.

-Luna? Co ty tu robisz. Która godzina?

-Wpół do czwartej - mówiła zupełnie spokojnie blondynka.

Ginny oczy prawie wyszły z orbit.

-Słucham? Dobra, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę spać - warknęła dziewczyna.

-Dlaczego wtedy płakałaś? - Luny kompletnie nie poruszyła postawa przyjaciółki.

Wesley westchnęła ciężko i usiadła na łóżku.

-Lucjusz Malfoy zjawił się u mnie w domu. Zaprosił moich rodziców na obiad i powiedział, że chce z nimi przeprowadzić rozmowę na temat przeszłości i przyszłości.*

Oczy Luny z szafirowych, nagle stały się turkusowe i straciły cały blask.

Krukonka nie chcąc denerwować koleżanki pożegnała się z nią i wyszła z dormitorium Gryffonów. Przez duże okna, do zamku wkradał się niebezpieczny, srebrzysty księżycowy blas. Była pełnia. Luna zatrzymała się przy jednym z otworów i poczęła obserwować gwiazdy. Usłyszała za sobą kroki. Wiedziała, że już nie zdąrzy uciec, więc po prostu czekała na to co było nieuniknione. Zamiast panikować, zaczęła zastanawiać się kto wstaje o... Właśnie, ile czasu minęło. Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło, ale księżyc chylił się ku upadkowi. Może było już po czwartej?

-Panno Lovegood, czy wytłumaczy mi pani co pani tu robi o tak wczesnej porze? - Luna aż zadrżała, gdy usłyszała za sobą jedwabisty głos Mistrza Eliksirów. No tak. Kto inny wstaje w środku nocy, jak nie nasz kochany nietoperz?

-Męczyły mnie koszmary - Krukonka jako jedyna W całym Hogwarcie nie bała się Severusa.

Snape uśmiechnął się groźnie.

-Nie mogła pani spać. Bardzo mi przykro. Ale nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego znalazła się pani przy oknie niedaleko dormitorium Gryffindoru.

Luna nie speszyła się. Na jej ustach zaigrał uśmiech. Pochwyciła profesora za rękę i powiedziała:

-Opowiem panu, ale na początek niech pan spojrzy na księżyc. Jest dziś wyjątkowo piękny - Severus zdziwił się na widok ich złączonych dłoni. Szybko wyszarpnął rękę z jej uścisku i zaczął ją gładzić, jakby dziewczyna pogruchotała mu kości.

-Co to za bezczelne zachowanie? Jest pani największą zakałą tej szkoły. Czy choć raz nie mogłaby pani zachowywać się jak normalna, zrównoważona psychicznie dziewczyna? Nie nauczyli pani w domu kultury? Ach, no tak. Czego można spodziewać się po Ksenofiliusie? - słowa Mistrza Eliksirów bardzo raniły Lunę. Jednak ta bała się przerwać nauczycielowi, gdyż poczuła, że trzęsie jej się podbrudek. Nagle po jej bladym policzku wolno spłynęła łza, która w świetle Słońca, które właśnie zaczynało wschodzić zdawała się mienić wszystkimi barwami tęczy.

-Dlaczego? - szepnęła.

-Jest ci przykro? - spytał Snape, który nieudolnie usiłował powstrzymać chichot.

-Tak.

-Dlatego - odrzekł jej zadowolony z siebie nauczyciel i na odchodnym dodał. - Właśnie zarobiła pani dodatkowy tydzień szlabanu.

Luna jeszcze raz spojrzała w niebo, które wesołe witało się ze Słońcem i ruszyła w kierunku swojego dormitorium. Było jej przykro. Nigdy jeszcze nikt nie przestraszył się, gdy wzięła go za rękę. Uważała to za coś normalnego, zwyczajnego. Chciała być miła dla profesora. Chciała, by się uśmiechnął, a próbując go uszczęśliwić zaszkodziła samej sobie.

Weszła do salonu Krukonów i zamarła, gdy na kanapie ujrzała kopertę z wykaligrafowanym jej imieniem i nazwiskiem. Postanowiła, że otworzy ją w sypialni. Wzięła ją do ręki i skierowała się w stronę swojego pokoju. Usiadła na łóżku, rozpakowała list i zaczęła czytać.

_Droga Luno!_

_Zawsze byłem zawascynowany twoją osobowością i chęcią życia. _

_Jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą jaką ujrzałem w życiu. _

_Nie wiem dlaczego napisałem ten list. _

_Chyba źle się czułem, a może to przez ilość obecnych sprawdzianów._

_Może musiałem odreagować._

_Cholera, zaraz skończy mi się atrament._

_W każdym razie Luno, wiedz, że masz tajemniczego wielbiciela, a jestem nim ja._

_Twój Q._

*Od autorki: Voldemort nie żyje, ale Śmierciożercy owszem.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III

-Arturze! Pospiesz się! Skoro już mamy zmarnować popołudnie u tych cholernych Malfoy'ów to wypadałoby żebyśmy się chociaż nie spóźnili - krzyczała Molly na męża, który już od godziny siedział w sypialni i grzebał w szafie, by znaleźć jakieś stosowne ubranie.

Nagle ruda kobieta usłyszała huk, trzask i serię głośnych przekleństw.

Nie minęła minuta, a pani Weasley już była na górze. Z trudem powstrzymała śmiech, gdy ujrzała szafę leżącą na podłodze, a obok niej stertę różnych ubrań.

-Idę! - wrzasnął Artur, który był tak wściekły, że nawet nie zauważył, że jego żona stała tuż obok niego.

-Widzę! - krzyknęła mu od ucha Molly tak, że aż podskoczył ze strachu, po czym spojrzał na nią, zaśmiał się i podszedł, by pocałować ją w policzek.

Minęła jeszcze godzina za nim państwo Weasley znaleźli się na dworze Malfoy'ów. W progu powitała ich sztucznym uśmiechem Narcyza.

-Witajcie moi drodzy przyjaciele - wypowiedziała to zdanie tonem tak bardzo pozbawionym emocji, jakby wyuczyła się go na pamięć.

-Witaj Narcyzo - ukłonił się grzecznie Artur i dżentelmeńskim zwyczajem złożył na jej dłoni delikatny pocałunek.

Kobieta mimowolnie zarumieniła się. Zaprosiła gości do środka, gdzie czekali Lucjusz i Dracon, a sama ruszyła pędem do salonu, by jej mąż nie zauważył zmiany na jej twarzy.

Gdy długowłosy blondyn ujrzał matkę Ginny, momentalnie znalazł się u jej boku.

-Molly! Artur! Jak się cieszę, że wpadliście. Już się bałem, że się rozmyślicie - Lucjusz postanowił zachowywać się elegancko, więc wziął od rudowłosej płaszcz i powiesił go na wieszaku, po czym skłonił jej się nisko i ucałował jej dłoń, tak jak zrobił to jej mąż z ręką Narcyzy.

-Kogo moje oczy widzą? - Molly zamarła. Po schodach szła Bellatrix Lestrange i uśmiechała się do niej słodko. Artur odruchowo złapał żonę za rękę. W głowie pani Weasley aż huczało. Przecież sama zabiła tą bezczelną szmatę. Jakim cudem więc teraz widziała ją stojącą tuż przed nią. Miała wrażenie, że... prześwituje.

-Już spieszę wyjaśnić. Siostry mojej żony nie chcieli ani w piekle, ani już tym bardziej w niebie, więc takim oto sposobem znalazła się znowu wśród nas - mówił na pozór spokojnie Malfoy.

Wesleyowie przez chwilę spoglądali to na siebie, to na Bellatrix. Trwało to dobre kilka minut. Nagle ciszę przerwał melodyjny głos Narcyzy:

-Lucjuszu, poprosisz gości do jadalni?

Mężczyzna gestem wskazał pokój znajdujący się za durzymi, hebanowymi drzwiami. Dopiero, gdy Molly otrząsnęła się z szoku zauważyła, że Draco gdzieś zniknął.

Nagle wrota otwarły się przed nimi, ukazując duży, ciemny pokój. Było w nim zimno, pomimo ognia płonącego w kominku. Gdy wszyscy zasiedli przy stole zaczęły pojawiać się na nim różne, smakowicie wyglądające potrawy.

-Smacznego - powiedział zachęcająco Lucjusz i sam zabrał się za pałaszowanie czegoś, co na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało jak krem z dyni.

Mijały godziny. Wino i miód pitny lały się litrami. Gdy wszyscy byli już porządnie najedzeni i niespełna świadomi przez ilość sporzytego alkoholu, do jadalni wszedł Dracon.

-Witaj syn-neczku - wyjąkał Lucjusz, który wypił zdecydowanie najwięcej.

Chłopak z odrazą wywrócił oczami, po czym podszedł do Molly i ukląkł przed nią.

-Co do... - chciała coś powiedzieć kobieta, ale ten jej przerwał.

-Pani Weasley, chciał bym prosić panią o rękę pani córki Ginewry Weasley - szepnął blondyn po czym wyjął z kieszeni marynarki pudełeczko, w którym znajdował się piękny, szczerozłoty pierścionek z małym szmaragdem na środku. - Pod kolor jej oczu - dodał.

Molly spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, po czym mina jej zrzedła. Sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę, którą miała w kieszeni sukienki, przystawiła ją do policzka Dracona i wrzasnęła:

-Jak śmiesz?! Jak śmiesz ty bezczelny, mały śmieciu?! Ty i moja córka? Po moim trupie! Artur, rusz swój schlany zad! Wychodzimy!

Tym czasem w Hogwarcie...

-Bardzo dobrze David, świetnie opanowałeś zaklęcie Riddiculus. Następny - mówił profesor Lupin, nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. - Witaj Pati, teraz uspokój się i pomyśl o czymś czego się boisz.

W tym samym momencie za drzwiami dało się słyszeć huk. Wszyscy zwrócili głowy w ich kierunku. Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, a wrota otworzyły się i do sali wpadła wściekła Andromeda Tonks. Lupin uśmiechnął się, gdy tuż za nią pojawiła się jego żona Nimfadora.

-Witajcie. Czy mogę wiedzieć czemu zawdzięczam waszą obecność? - spytał Remus, gdy jego teściowa już wyciągała różdżkę z sukni.

-Jestem w ciąży! - wrzasnęła starsza Tonks. Lupin już chciał podejść by jej pogratulować, lecz drogę zagrodziła mu jego żona.

-To wspaniale Andromedo, ale nadal nie rozumiem...

-Z tobą mężulku - przerwała mu Nimfadora kładąc duży nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

Po klasie przebiegł szmer. Remusowi oczy prawie wyszły z orbit.

-Co do cholery? Jakim cudem? - Lupin przystanął na chwilę, gdy zauważył, że cała grupa na nich patrzy. - Dziękuję. Koniec lekcji. Możecie wyjść z sali.

Gdy pokój opuścił ostatni uczeń, Andromeda przyłożyła różdżkę do żuchwy Remusa.

-Ty! Ja cię ZABIJĘ! - wrzeszczała.

Wilkołak spojrzał pytająco na Nimfadorę.

-A co to oznacza dla nas?

-Rozwód - szepnęła młoda Tonks, a jej włosy z różowych stały się ciemnofioletowe, a z oczu popłynął wodospad łez. - Mamo, chodźmy. Zaraz zrobisz coś czego będziesz potem żałować.

-Kiedy zabiję twojego wilczka na pewno nie będę tego żałować jeśli to masz na myśli. Powiesiłabym jego głowę nad kominkiem.

Lupin jeszcze raz spojrzał na dwie kobiety, po czym wyszedł z sali i popędził do Trzech Mioteł. Nie pozostało mu nic poza schlaniem się. To się stało jeszcze za nim poznał Nimfadorę. Poza tym, byli pijani, i on, i Andromeda.

Remus otworzył drzwi Trzech Mioteł i podszedł do lady. Usiadł i powiedział:

-Miód pitny.

-Robi się - powiedziała Rosmerta po czym zniknęła za jakimiś drzwiami.

Wilkołak nie zauważył, że ktoś go obserwuje. Aż podskoczył, gdy usłyszał obok siebie głęboki, męski głos:

-Co jest? Słyszałem, że Andromeda wpadła i zrobiła ci niezły szum na lekcji. To wybuchowa kobieta. Nienawidzę jej szczerze, ale za to co powiedziała chyba jej pomnik postawię - zaśmiał się złowrogo Snape.

Lupin spojrzał na niego i rzucił mu smutny uśmiech.

-Miód pitny - Rosmerta podeszła do Remusa i podała mu szklankę pełną złotego płynu.

-Za samotność - powiedział wilkołak i duszkiem wypił całą zawartość kufelka, a Severus uniósł swój kieliszek w niemym toaście i upił odrobinę wina znajdującego się w nim.

Koło godziny piątej po południu Snape zostawił pijanego Lupina przy barze, a sam ruszył do Hogwartu. Specjalnie wypił tylko dwie lampki wina. Miał jeszcze dzisiaj szlaban z tą głupią Lovegood. Mimo iż jej nienawidził przynajmniej wiedział co było jej słabym punktem. Ojciec. Ostatnio, gdy zaczął go obrażać ta smarkula się poryczała. Może był dla niej zbyt surowy? Przecież ona nic mu nie zrobiła. Była TYLKO uczennicą.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go ciepły, kobiecy głos.

-Severusie, gdzie byłeś? Pachniesz alkoholem i mokrym psem - McGonagall stała przed Snapem, który właśnie miał zamiar zejść do swoich lochów, by się przebrać.

-Niańczyłem Lupina - warknął. - A teraz chciałbym się przebrać.

Minerwa przesunęła się puściła wolno swojego przyjaciela. Gdy ten odszedł uśmiechnęła się, wzniosła oczy ku niebu i ruszyła na kolację, która za chwilę miała się rozpocząć.

Severus wbiegł do swoich komnat, przebrał się szybko, spojrzał w lustro i skierował się do wielkiej sali.

Szedł w tak zawrotnym tempie, że ledwo wychamował przed drzwiami. Otworzył je i znalazł się w środku. Podszedł do stołu i usiadł obok Minerwy.

-Mmm... Czuję róże, alkohol, goździki, pomarańcze i ani trochę mokrego psa! Brawo! - zaśmiała się McGonagall i kontynuowała kolację.

-Przezabawne - zaszydził Snape i nałożył sobie sałatki greckiej na talerz.

Jadł bardzo szybko. Praktycznie nie gryzł, tylko od razu połykał oliwki i kawałki fety.

-Spokojnie Severusie. Jedzenie nie ucieknie ci z talerza. Ach, no tak. Dziś masz szlaban z panną Lovegood... Już rozumiem - szeptała uwodzicielskim tonem Minerwa.

Nietoperz spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę.

-Ty naprawdę jesteś chora.

-Może - zaśmiała się.

Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął.

-Kobiety.

Po kolacji Luna pożegnała się z Cho i pobiegła do lochów. Bała się szlabanu z profesorem Snapem, ale bardziej bała się na niego spóźnić. Gdy stanęła przed drzwiami jego gabinetu poprawiła spódniczkę i sweterek, po czym zapukała delikatnie.

-Wejść - warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Gdy Luna znalazła się wewnątrz ujrzała Severusa siedzącego nad jakimś czasopismem.

-Dobry wieczór profesorze. Jakie mam na dzisiaj zadanie? - blondynka uśmiechnęła się grzecznie, ale Nietoperz nawet nie raczył na nią spojrzeć.

Wskazał jej gestem wielki, wysoki regał pełen różnych książek.

-Masz przetrzeć wszystki książki z kurzu, bez użycia magii.

-Tak jest.

Luna wzięłą do ręki szmatkę i wiaderko, które Snape wcześniej dla niej przygotował i zaczęła ścierać kurze. Niektóre książki miały bardzo ciekawe tytuły, na przykład 'Jak wytresować demimoza' czy 'Felix Felicis dla zaawansowanych'. Jedna z pozycji była bardzo ciężka. Jej tytuł brzmiał 'Magiczne stworzenia dla odważnych'. Dziewczyna otworzyła ją. Nie zauważyła jednak drobnego szczegółu na okładce. Głosił on 'W środku pomniejszone wersje stworzeń'. Luna trafiła na rozdział o bahankach.

Gdy ta czytała z książki wyskoczył jeden z dziwnych osobników i jadowitymi zębami wpił się jej przedramię.

-PROFESORZE! - wrzasnęła. Ten serwał się z krzesła i ujrzał Lunę próbującą oderwać sobie od ręki małą bahankę.

Profesor podszedł do niej i szarpnął stworzonkiem, które z jękiem oderwało się od skóry Krukonki. Snape cisnął nim do książki, która zamknęła się z hukiem.

Krew spływała po przedramieniu dziewczyny z przerażającą prędkością.

-Powiedziałem, żebyś wytarła, a nie oglądała książki - powiedział Snape swoim jedwabistym głosem.

-Przepraszam - chlipnęła, bo łzy już zaczęły płynąć po jej twarzyczce.

-Będę musiał wyssać jad - powiedział Severus. Luna tylko skinęła głową.

Nauczyciel uniósł rękę dziewczyny, kazał jej się rozluźnić i przyłożył sobie miejsce ugryzienia do ust. Luna czuła jak jad z jej ciała wydostaje się na zewnątrz. Gdyby ktoś w tym momencie wszedł do gabinetu profeosra mógłby uznać, że Snape całuje Lunę.

Severus plunął kwasem na podłogę.

-Teraz mam do ciebie prośbę. Wytrzyj wreszcie te kurze - warknął. Ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu Luna zamiast speszyć się, rzuciła mu się na szyję.

-Dziękuję, że pan wyssał ten jad - powiedział wtulając się mocniej w jego tors.

-Panno Lovegood. Czy może mnie pani puścić? - Snape był w szoku.

Krukonka odsunęła się i posłała mu szeroki uśmiech. W zamian otrzymała tylko kpiące westchnienie. Resztę wieczoru spędzili w ciszy.


End file.
